A very hyper Potter
by Angelicalynn
Summary: A potions mishap plus snarky angsty severus plus bondage equals a bit of snarry smutty fun.  EXPLICIT sexual slash content!


Severus Snape was used to exploding cauldrons. It was simply a fact of life and a matter of statistics. With several classes a day and Severus students per class it was bound to happen a minimal of once a week. However never before had an exploding cauldron changed his life….

8th year potions started out like any other normal day. Granted the concept of 8th grade potions was relatively new. Since Voldie was dead and gone and the castle had been restored many students and many parents wanted said students to finish out most of the school year they had missed.

It was the sudden sound of exploding Pepper Up drew his attention from grading papers. Harry potter was covered head to toe in the brew and everyone one staring wide eyed. Of course it was not the first time said boy found himself covered in potion particles but it was the first time the class had seen him in such a state of hyperactivity. The boy was jumping around like crazy and practically twitching out of his skin.

Turns out whatever Malfoy threw in his pot this time caused a reaction in what should have been pretty simple potion. The result of this reaction caused potter to be not only extremely hyper and diluted his inhibitions as well. Severus was certain that a Gryffindor with a extra dose of courage and energy could only be a bad thing.

After much arguing between Madame Pompfry, Minerva and a very angry Severus it was decided he'd keep the boy in his quarters to keep an eye on him. Since he was already so good and keeping the boy out of trouble.

"Potter sit down!" Severus bellowed. The boy was literally bouncing off the walls. He had not stopped moving nor had he stopped talking with startling speed since he arrived in the man's quarters.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. Where would you like me to sit? Never mind I'll sit here. Hey this is a nice couch. Yea, I totally pictured your couch to be brown leather. You know this place isn't so bad. I mean it's still dungeony down here but it's not like there are cob webs and spiders, well not live spiders at least. But I don't think the ones in the specimen jar count."

Severus pinched his nose in exasperation and attempted to take a deep breath hoping to hold off the oncoming headache. It wasn't two seconds later that harry popped back up off the couch and started running around the room again. "Hey you have a lot of books. But I'm sure you know that already. It feels like I'm talking fast. Am I talking fast? Oh, never mind. So do you like to do anything other than brew potions? I mean since you-know-who is gone that should give you some free time. Funny thing that, free-time. Never really had much of it before but now that I do find myself thinking more. I mean about who I am, what I want and all of that. "

"Of for the…" Severus said. His patience now coming to an end. Before Potter could see it coming he cast a binding spell on him. Ropes appeared, wrapping themselves around his arms, waist, writs and legs. The sudden binding caught him off guard causing him to fall. Thankfully avoiding anything vital on the way down.

"What the hell. You can't do this." Harry said thinking surely his hip was going to bruise in the morning from the fall.

"Quite clearly I can. Under normal conditions you are an annoying presence in my life. There are no words to describe current conditions." Severus responded levitating Harry to the couch. He realized the boy might just wiggle himself off of the couch. So he decided instead to lay him on the rug in front of the fire.

"I'd say that's an accomplishment. You're at a loss for words because of me." Harry smirked before starting to wiggle. "No come on. Untie me!" He yelled struggling against the rope. "Severus Snape you bloody git."

"I've had enough!" Severus said before ball gaging the boy. Harry attempted to curse the man through the gag but it only came out as muffled screams."

Severus grabbed a cup of tea and sat on his couch admiring his work. _**You could have just used a silencing spell on him**_. The voice in his head told him. '_**yes but it wouldn't be as esthetically pleasing**_.' He smirked to himself. _**Wait, since when do you find anything about potter astatically pleasing**_? The voice persisted. _**Ever since he came back to school a man and not a boy. Shut up!**_ He told himself. I cannot believe I'm having and argument with myself.

Severus closed his eyes. He could no longer bare the sight of a bound and gagged harry potter in his living room. He stood up and returned to grading papers. But try as he might he could not ignore the wonderful pleading sounds coming from his captive.

As harry squirmed in the rope he realized something. It was almost comfortable. Sort of like a full body hug. Each time he moved the ropes would rub against the skin on his arms and ankles cause pleasurable sensations to run through his body. The feel of the ball gag in his mouth was quite nice as well, he thought to himself. He blushed, realizing what he was thinking. _**I am not getting turned on by being bound and gagged**_. But even as he tried to deny his cock was struggling to affirm it. The fact that it was at the hands of Severus Snape was not the problem. Harry had already come to realize he found his potions master incredibly sexy but dared not to act upon such thoughts.

Snape took a sigh of relieve when he realized Harry and gone silent. "It appears as though the potion is finally starting to wear off." Then the silence in the room was broken by little moans. Severus stood up and carefully approached Harry to check on him.

His face was beat red with embarrassment and it was clear from the tent in the boys pants why he was embarrassed. Severus squatted down beside harry. "Oh dear Mr. Potter. You seem to be rather…flustered. Who knew the sweet little chosen one would grow up to be a kinky young man?" Severus said trailing a finger down Harry's chest. He glared at him. He should have known Severus would make fun of him. But he couldn't help but moan at the simple touches his potion master was giving him. He marveled at the fact that something so simple as a slide of those long beautiful fingers over his skin could calm him so.

To Severus it seemed as though harry was enjoying his touches but that couldn't be the case could it? The boy hated him and would probably rather throw up than to be touched by his greasy haired old pervy teacher. This caused Severus to stop; hand freezing over Harry's stomach. He immediately sat up and returned to his desk. Mentally willing his growing erection away.

"I am sorry potter. That was inappropriate." Severus muttered.

Harry screamed through the gag. "No please. Don't go away! Touch more!" His mind reeled. Unfortunately none of that was coherent to Severus's ears.

"I suppose as punishment I should ungag you so that you can scream at me for taking advantage of your detained state." Severus said before returning back to the boy, leaning over and removing the gag.

"No. Wait. I'm not complaining." Harry tried desperately to explain.

"Clearly the potion has had some unusual effects on you Potter. I have already saved a sample to determine if it will have a lasting effect on your person."

"Severus…" Harry wined. Said man raised his eyebrow in response to the use of his first name and in the tone it was being used.

"It's not the potion. It's worn off."

"Clearly it has not."

"I'm anxious but not hyper like I was before. Before I felt like a ball of wound up rubber bands, but this is different."

"Another side effect. You must have added more than one incorrect ingredient to get this kind of complex effect." Severus said looking worrisome.

"No damn it listen!" Harry demanded as he gathered up his courage. Well as much as he could considering his current state. "I. Want. You." He took another breath. "I Harry Potter think you're sexy as hell and I'm horny as hell and considering this is your fault I think you should do something about it!"

"My fault! You're the one…, wait. Did you just call me sexy?" Severus asked in a very confused tone. "There is nothing that could react with the ingredients of pepper up to cause an aphrodisiac like effect."

"That's what I'm saying! It's not the potion! Now will you fucking shag me already?" Harry demanded.

Severus couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the boy as he digested everything. "How am I loosing control so quickly?" Severus said so quietly as to be a whisper but Harry heard it none the less.

"You haven't lost it." Harry said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm tied up. And willing to do whatever you want. I'd say you're still in control"

And after fighting with his conscious for a few more minutes he decided what the hell! "Indeed I am Mr. Potter." With a smirk he levitated Harry from the living room to his bedroom, laying him on the large four-poster bed. With a simple wave of his wand (no pun intended) he was able to de-clothe harry without removing the ropes.

He enjoyed the site of harry squirming at feel of the black silk sheets against his now exposed skin.

Severus sat next to him on bed and began to leisurely trail his hand over Harrys body. "Forgive me Harry if I have a hard time believing you want anything of a sexual nature from me. " Severus said softly with still trailing hands.

Harry moaned under the touch before responded and at the use of his first name. "Mmm Severus. Please never stop touching me." Harry begged. Bit by bit Severus could feel his frozen heart melting as he dared hope that statement meant what he thought it meant.

He leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Then he felt the boy's delicate tongue tracing a path over his lips and he eagerly allowed it entrance. Harry's head swooned as he felt Severus possess his mouth. Severus reached down, idly fondling Harry's balls and slowly trailing his fingers down his shaft. All the while never breaking the kiss with Harry. He enjoyed harry moaning into his mouth as continued his slow soft touches on Harry's most private parts.

Finally the two broke apart for air. Severus looked down to see Harry's eyes looking at him pleadingly as he worried his bottom lip. "So beautiful. You look as though you want something?" Severus asked stroking the boys cheek with back of hand.

"Want to touch you. Please. I promise you can tie me up whenever you want. But for our first time I want you to make love to me. I want to hold you." Harry said worrying his lip some more. Blushing as though he just said the most vulgar thing ever.

First time? Love? The words played over in Severus's mind. "I don't understand." Severus muttered.

Harry started to tear up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Take me however you want me. But please don't stop."

"Stop? No? I… Harry only you could turn me into an inarticulate idiot." Severus said as he released Harry from his confines. Harry sat up but his head was bowed as if examining the bedding. Severus placed a finger under his chin lifting his face to meet his. "What I mean is that I cannot understand how I fate has suddenly dropped a very willing and exquisitely beautiful young man into my bed. I young man that dare I say, I care very much about. It seems unreal. "

The smile he received from Harry was positively feral. "Let me see if I can make it more real for you." He said gently pushing Severus down onto bed. He crawled up between the man's legs. He began to nuzzle his face into Severus's crotch, gliding his hands over the hard member beneath his thick trousers. Severus bit back a moan watching the emerald eyed nymph nuzzle him like a kitten. Severus couldn't resist reaching a hand down and running it though Harry's hair, gently scratching at the scalp. Harry moaned and nearly purred.

"Ropes and kitten play, you are full of surprises my little one." Severus whispered leaning towards Harry. Then he realized something as soon as he said it. Harry wanted to be cared for. Severus didn't know the whole story but he had seen glimpses of Harry's childhood during occulmency training. Ropes were erotic but they could also make one feel held and safe. He was about to vow that he would make it his life's mission to make sure Harry felt loved and cared for until his death.

However he was unable to voice that thought. He was unable to think about anything at that movement because Harry had managed to free his member from its confines and was currently in the process of sucking out his soul through his cock. He focused on Harry's soft pick lips as they were wrapped tightly around this thick shaft. Then Harry looked up at him with those blazing green eyes as he smiled around his cock. He threw his head back letting out a deep moan.

"Does that mean I'm doing good sir." Harry asked cheekily.

"Brilliant." Severus managed to say. He would have said more but he stopped to watch the show before him. Harry had stopped sucking him and was sucking his own fingers. He groaned as he watched Harry reach behind himself and slide a finger into himself. He watched as harry essentially fucked himself and enjoyed the sight of Harry's dripping cock. "Enough. That is my job. Come here. Face away from me." Harry did as he was told getting on all fours and presenting his arse to his professor.

Severus reached into his night stand and pulled out a jar of lube. He methodically worked his slicked fingers in and out of Harry's twitching opening as the boy voiced his appreciation.

"Sev. Please. Please. I'm going to cum. Don't want this to end." Harry panted, fucking himself on the long slender digits.

"I'll believe this will be of some assistance." Severus answered placing a tight leather cock ring onto Harry's engorged member.

"Holy…" Harry started to say but instead bit his lip again. Severus smirked to himself before getting up on his knees behind Harry.

"Do you still want this?" Severus asked running his hands down Harry's back.

"For fuck sakes. Yes! If I don't get your cock in my ass in the next minute I swear to Merlin I'm going to die from extreme hournyness." Severus held the laugh in the back of his thought as he pulled harry around so that the boy was now straddling his lap. He sat so that he was leaning against the headboard.

He reached up taking the Harry by the back of the neck and pulled him close so that he could whisper in his ear. "Then be a good little boy and sit on my cock." Harry looked at him like he was five and he just told him Santa was coming. Harry reached for lube and after thoroughly coating Severus's cock, slowly lowered himself.

"Perhaps I should be the one with the cock ring." Severus managed to say. When harry didn't respond he looked up to see harry biting his lip so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood any second.

"Harry. Are you ok?" He asked not moving a muscle.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second to adjust." Harry managed to breath out.

"Harry have you never?" Severus asked worried. His fears were answered by Harry's inability to look him in the face. Severus reached for the his chin pulling the boy's face around to look at him. At the same time is other hand was making soothing rubbing patterns over Harrys thighs. "I'm sorry." The sorry was out loud but in head his conscious screamed at him '_**This is his firs time! Manhandled by the likes of you in a draft old dungeon. Yes but he's so soft and warm and beautiful and your cock is already buried in his arse. What should I do now?'**_

"Severus!" He was pulled from his thoughts as harry cupped his face in his and pulled him for a kiss. "I've felt…things..for you for a while now. I was confused at first but I've never felt so unconfused in my life as I do right now. This feels right." Before Severus could object he was silenced by a very persistent mouth on his. He wasn't sure who moaned first only that the sound seemed to encourage their bodies to start moving against each other once again. Harry rocked slowly at first allowing Severus's cock to glide in and out of him little by little. However moans turned into pants which turned into incoherent grunts and screams as Harry quickly impaled himself over and over. Gripping onto Severus's shoulders for leverage as he rose up only to slam himself back down.

Severus watched as the boy lost himself in the moment. Both were a panting mess. Unable to hold off his orgasm for another minute he pulled the ring from Harry's cock as they both came hard and clung to one another.

"Severus?" Harry asked nuzzling the man's neck.

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't regret this in the morning." Harry said holding his breath and biting his bottom lip.

"I promise." Was the man's only response has he held onto his new young lover.


End file.
